ialfandomcom-20200215-history
EIG/B
English-Interlingua Glossary: ( A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ) ---- B = (letter - ) littera b (be) baa = *balato; *balar babble = balbutiamento; balbutiar; (chatter) balbutiar, garrular; (of stream) murmurar babbling = balbutiante; garrulante babe = infante, *bebe baboon = *babuino baby = (infant) infante, baby, *bebe; (newborn) neonato babyhood = infantia Babylon = *Babilon, *Babylonnia, *Babel baby-sit = guardar le infante baby-sitter = *baby-sitter bachelor = (unmarried man) celibatario; (academic) baccalaureo back = posterior; retro; dorso; (rear) fundo; (support) appoiar, sustener; (bet on) deponer un summa super; (a vehicle) guidar a retro, recular, regreder; (of vehicle) ir a retro; (be - ) esser de retorno back-out = (beg off) retirar se back-to-front = reverse back up = accular backache = dolor de lumbos backbone = columna vertebral, spina (dorsal) backbreaking = multo fatigante backdate = retrodatar backdoor = porta posterior backer = *adjutator; (promoter) promotor backfire = accendimento prematur, retorno de flamma; accender prematurmente, dar retornos de flamma background = fundo backhand = de reverso backlash = reaction disfavorabile backlog = arretrato backpay = soldo arretrate backstreet = vico secundari backup = *acculate; *retrocopia; *retrocopiar backup-disk = *retrocopia in disc backward = (late) in retardo, tardive; (shy) timide backwards = a retro, retro backwater = ramo stagnante bacon = lardo bacteria = bacterios bad = mal; (from - to worse) de mal in pejo badge = placa, insignia badger = taxon; importunar, molestar badness = (wickedness) malitia, perversitate; (of poor quality) de mal qualitate bad-tempered = de mal humor baffle = confunder, disconcertar baffling = disconcertante bag = sacco, tasca; insaccar baggage = bagage baggy = *sacchesc, troppo ample bagpipes = cornamusa Bahamas = *Bahamas; ( - Islands) *le Insulas Bahamas bail = caution; prestar caution pro; (a boat) vacuar le aqua bait = esca; (furnish with bait) escar; (torment) tormentar bake = cocer (in le furno) baker = panetero, furnero bakery = paneteria balance = (equilibrium) balancia, equilibrio; (scales) balancia; (business) saldo; (remainder) resto; balanciar; equilibrar se; (lose one's - ) perder le equilibrio balance-sheet = balancio balcony = balcon bald = calve baldness = calvitia bale = ballo, fardo; (make into bales) imballar bale-out = bail-out Balearic = ( - Islands) *le Insulas Balearic ball = (sport) balla, bolla; (dance) ballo; (large ball) ballon; (of eye) globo; (of thread) glomere ball-bearing = cossinet o de ballas ball-point pen = penna a bolla ballroom = sala de ballo ballad = ballada ballast = ballast ballet = ballet ballet-dancer = (fem.) ballerina; (masc.) ballerino ballistic = ballistic ballistics = ballistica balloon = ballon ballot = scrutinio ballot-box = urna ballot-paper = ballotta balls = (courage) corage, braveria; (testicles) coliones ballsy = (brave) brave, *accolionate balm = balsamo balm-of-gilead = *balsamo de galaad balsa = *balsa balsam = balsamo balsamic = balsamic baltic = baltic; baltico, mar baltic bamboo = bambu ban = prohibition; prohibir banal = banal banana = banana band = (all senses) banda band-together = associar se, reunir se bandstand = kiosque de musica bandage = banda, bandage; bandar bandit = bandito bandy = con gambas distorte bang = (blow) colpo; (report) explosion; percuter; crepar, detonar Bangladesh = *Banglades bangle = bracialetto banish = (exile) bannir, exiliar; (get rid of) eliminar banishment = bannimento, exilio banisters = balustrada banjo = banjo bank = bancari; (finance) banca; (of river or lake) ripa; bancar, incassar bank-on = contar super bank-account = conto bancari bank-holiday = die feriate (legal) bank-rate = rata bancari bankbook = libretto de banca / conto banknote = billet de banca bankrupt = fallite; fallito,bancaruptero; ruinar; (go - ) facer bancarupta bankruptcy = fallimento, bancarupta banner = bandiera, insignia, standardo banquet = banchetto; banchettar baptism = baptismo baptismal = baptismal baptist = baptista, baptisator baptize = baptisar baptizer = baptisator, baptista bar = (wood) barra; barra musical; (chocolate - ) tabletta de chocolate; (for drink) bar; (obstacle) barrage, barriera; (sand - ) barra de arena; (soap - ) tabletta de sapon; excepte; (obstruct) obstruer; (a door) barrar; (exclude) excluder, prohibir Barbados = ( - Islands) *le Insulas Barbados barbarian = barbaro barbaric = barbaric barbarity = barbaritate barbarous = barbare barbecue = festa de *barbacoa barbed wire = filo spinose barber = barbero bare = (denuded) denudate; (mere) simple; (naked) nude; (uncovered) discoperte; denudar; discoperir barefoot = discalceate bareness = nuditate barely = a pena bargain = (agreement) contracto; (good buy) acquisition a bon mercato; negotiar barge = barca (de canal) barge-into = choccar contra, irrumper in baritone = barytone; barytono bark = (of dog) latrato, (of tree) cortice; (graze) excoriar; (strip bark) decorticar; latrar barley = hordeo barley-sugar = sucro de hordeo barmaid = servitrice barman = servitor barn = (for cattle) stabulo; (granary) granario barometer = barometro baron = baron barracks = caserna barrage = barrage barrel = (cask) barril, botte; (of gun) cannon barren = sterile; (of woman) sterile; (of land) aride, desolate barricade = barricada; barricadar barrier = barriera barrister = advocato barrow = carretta de mano barter = troco; trocar base = basse, ignobile, vil; base, fundamento; basar baseball = baseball baseborn = humile, illegitime basement = basamento, subterraneo baseless = sin fundamento baseness = bassessa bash = colpo; colpar, ferir bashful = pudente, vergoniose basic = basic, basal, fundamental basin = bassino basis = base bask = prender le sol basket = corbe, paniero bass = (fish) perca; basso bassoon = fagotto bastard = bastarde; bastardo baste = asperger de grassia bat = (sport) *bat; vespertilion; batter; (off one's own - ) sponaneemente, sin adjuta batch = (portion) lot; (of bread) furnata batch-processing = *processo per lot bath = (wash) banio; (tub) cupa de banio, (swimming - ) piscina, natatorio baniar (se); (have a - ) baniar se; bathe = (have a bath) baniar se; (a wound) lavar bather = baniator bathing = (baths) banios; (of wound) lavamento bathing-suit = ( - costume) costume de banio bathing-trunks = calceones de banio bathroom = camera de banio batman = ordinantia baton = baston batsman = battitor battalion = battalion batter = pasta (de farina, ovos e lacte); batter battery = (milit.) batteria; (electrical) accumulator; (small, for battery operated) pila battle = battalia; battaliar battle-field = campo de battalia battle-ship = cuirassato bawl = vociferar bay = baia, golfo; (tree) lauro; latrar bay-window = fenestra saliente bayonet = bayonetta be = esser; (commands) esse!, sia!; be-cold = (of people) haber frigido; (of the weather) facer frigido be-warm = (of people) haber calor; (of the weather) facer calor beach = plagia beacon = fanal bead = perla (de vitro) beak = becco, rostro beaker = bicario, cuppa beam = (of light) radio, fasce; (of wood, metal) trabe, trave; (shine) brillar; (smile) surrider bean = (electrical) faba; (french) *phaseolo; (full of -s) plen de energia bear = (he-bear) urso; (she-bear) ursa; (polar - ) urso blanc / polar (carry) portar; (endure) suffrer, tolerar; (hold up) sustener; (give birth to) parturir, filiar; beard = barba; (grow a -) barbar bearded = barbate bearer = portator bear-fruit = fructar bear-in-mind = tener in mente bear-out = confirmar bear-right = diriger se a dextra bear-up = corage! bear-with = esser patiente con beast = bestia beat = (of heart) battimento; rhythmo; (of policeman) ronda; (strike) batter , colpar; (with stick) bastonar; (with whip) verberar; (defeat) batter, vincer; batter, pulsar beat-back = repulsar beat-down = abatter beat-in = penetrar, fracassar; beat-off = repulsar beating = (striking) battimento; (defeat) defaite, vincimento beautiful = belle beauty = beltate beaver = castor because = proque because-of = a causa de beckon = facer signo become = (come to be) devenir; (suit) convenir a, ir a becoming = convenibile, decorose bed = (electrical) lecto; (flower - ) parterre bedclothes = pannos de lecto bedding = pannos de lecto bedraggled = disordinate, coperitede fango bedridden = allectate bedroom = camera a dormir bed-sitter = camera con lecto bedspread = coperilecto, copertura de lecto bedtime = hora de dormir bee = ape beehive = apiculario bee-line = via directe beech = fago beef = bove beefsteak = beefsteak beep = *pipiar beeper = (pager) *beeper, *pager, clamator beer = bira beet = beta beetle = coleoptero, scarabeo beetroot = beta-rapa before = antea; ante que; ante beforehand = previemente, anticipatemente befriend = amicar se con befuddle = confunder beg = (charity) mendicar; (entreat) implorar, precar beggar = mendicante; impovrir, ruinar begin = comenciar begin-again = recomenciar beginner = comenciante, novicio beginning = comenciamento, initio; (in the - ) in le principio begrudge = (envy) invidiar; (give unwillingly) dar de mal grado behalf = (in / on - of) in favor de, in nomine de behave = comportar se behavior = (-our) comportamento, conducto behind = post behold = vider; ( - !) ecce! beige = *beige being = (all senses) esser; essente; (for the time - ) pro le momento; (human - ) esser human Belau = *Belau belch = ructo; eructar, ructar belfry = *campanario, campanil belgian = belge; belga Belgium = Belgica, Belgio belief = credentia believe = creder believe-in = (things) creder a; (people) creder in, haber fide in believer = credente Belize = *Belize bell = campana bellow = mugimento; mugimento belly = ventre, *pancia belong = pertiner belongings = effectos, possessiones below = in basso, infra; sub belt = (for waist) cinctura; (area) zona; (fasten) cincturar; (hit) colpar con un cinctura bench = banco bend = curva, curvatura; curvar (se), inclinar (se), plicar (se) beneath = infra; sub, infra beneficial = benefic, *beneficial beneficially = * beneficamente, *beneficialmente benefit = beneficio; beneficiar benevolent = benevole, benevolente Benin = *Benin bent = curvate, flectite, plicate; propension, tendentia bent-on = ( - doing) determinate a facer, resolute a facer bequeath = legar bequest = legato bereave = privar bereavement = perdita (de un car persona) beret = *beret Bermuda = ( - island) *le Insula de Bermuda berry = baca berth = (bed) lectiera; (mooring) posto; amarrar beside = (next to) al latere ce, juxta; (apart from) extra, ultra besides = de plus; ultra besiege = assediar best = le melior, *le plus bon; le melio, *le plus ben; (at - ) al plus; (very - ) optime best-man = amico del sponso bestow = conferer, donar best-seller = *best-seller bet = sponsion; sponder, deponer; (place a - ) facer un sponsion betray = (to an enemy) trair; (show) divulgar, revelar betrayal = traition better = melior, *plus bon; melio, *plus ben; (improve) meliorar, *facer plus bon; (beat) ultrapassar; (all the - ) tanto melio; (get - ) refacer se, restablir se; (get the - of) vincer, superar; (you had - go) vos facera melio vader betting = spondente, sponsion betting-shop = agentia de sponsiones between = inter beverage = biberage, bibitura beware = guardar se beware-of-the-dog = attention al can! bewilder = confunder, disconcertar, disorientar bewildered = confuse, perplexe bewildering = disconcertante bewilderment = confusion, perplexitate beyond = ultra; extra, trans, ultra; (go - ) ultrapassar bias = prejudicio, predisposition, prevention; influentiar,render partial biased = partial bib = pannello pectoral (de un baby) bible = biblia biblical = biblic biblically = *biblicamente bibliographical = bibliographic bibliographically = *bibliographicamente bibliography = bibliographia biceps = bicipite bicker = altercar, querelar bickering = altercation, querelas bicycle = bicycletta; bicyclar bid = (at auction) offerta; (attempt) essayo, tentativa; (at auction) offerer; (command) commandar, ordinar bidder = offerente; (highest - ) adjudicatario biennial = biennal; planta biennal biennially = *biennalmente big = grande, grosse, importante bigamist = bigamo bigamous = bigame bigamy = bigamia bigot = bigot bigoted = bigot bike = bicycletta; bicyclar bikini = *bikini bilingual = bilingue bilingually = *bilinguemente bilious = biliose bill = (account) conto, nota; (beak) rostro; (draft of law) projecto de lege; (invoice) factura; facturar billet = quartiero; quartierar billiards = biliardo billion = (a thousand millions) milliardo, billion; (a million millions) billion bin = cassa, compartimento, receptaculo binary = *binari bind = (tie) ligar; (oblige) obligar binding = obligatori; ligatura bingo = lotto, tombola binoculars = binoculo biographer = biographo biographic = biographic biographical = biographical biography = biographia biological = biologic biologically = *biologicamente biologist = biologista biology = biologia birch = (tree) betula; (rod) virga; car le virgas a bird = ave birdcage = cavia pro aves birdie = *avetto; (golf) *balla birdie; (give the middle finger) facer insulto con le digito medie birth = (natural) nascentia, nativitate; origine; (give - to) parturir birth-certificate = certificate de nascentia birth-control = limitation del natalitate birthday = anniversario birth-mark = nevo birthplace = loco natal birth-rate = natalitate biscuit = biscuit bishop = (biblical) (overseer, supervisor) episcopo bit = (piece) pecietta; (binary digit) *bit, *digito binari, piecetta digital; (for drill) puncta; (for horses) freno, morso; (a - ) un pauc, un poco bit-by-bit = pauc a pauc, poco a poco bite = morsura; (with teeth) morder; (sting) piccar bite-me = *morde me; (don't -) *no me morde bitter = acerbe, amar; bira clar bitterness = (acerbity) acerbitate, amaritude bizarre = bizarre black = nigre; (colour) nigre; (person) negro; (boots) lustrar; ( - list, boycott) boycottar black-berry = rubo black-bird = merla black-board = tabula nigre black-currant = ribes nigre blacken = nigrar black-eye = oculo contose black-guard = scelerato, villano black-leg = rumpe-exoperos black-mail = extorsion, *chantage; extorquer per *chantage black-mailer = *chantagista black-market = mercato nigre blackness = nigritia black-out = inconscientia; perder conscientia black-smith = ferrator, ferrero bladder = vesica blade = (electrical) lamina; (of oar) pala blade of grass = folio de herba blame = blasmo; blasmar blameless = innocente blancmange = *blancmangiar blank = blanc, vacue; blanco blank-cartridge = cartucha in blanco blank-check = ( -cheque) cheque in blanco blanket = copertura (de lana) blare = rugir blaspheme = lasphemar blasphemer = blaspherator blasphemous = blaspheme blasphemy = lasphemia blast = (bang) explosion; (of wind) colpo de vento; detonar, facer saltar blatant = flagrante, patente blaze = (flame) flamma; brillantia; flagrar, flammar blazer = *blazer bleach = agente de blanchimento; blanchir bleak = deserte, desolate, salvage bleakness = desolation bleat = balamento; balar bleed = sanguinar bleeding = hemorrhagia blemish = (spot) macula; (defect) defecto, menda; macular, guastar blend = mixtura; miscer bless = benedicer blessed = benedicte blessing = benediction blight = peste; ruinar blind = cec; persiana; cecar blind-alley = vico cec blind-person = ceco blindfold = banda pro le oculos; bandar le oculos blindness = cecitate blink = palpebrar blinkers = oculiera bliss = contento, felicitate blissful = beate blister = ampulla, vesicula; vesicar (se) blizzard = tempesta de nive bloated = inflate blob = globulo bloc = bloco block = (mass) bloco; (of buildings) insula; (printing) cliche; blocar, obstruer blockade = blocada; blocar blond = blonde; blonda blood = sanguine blood-donor = donator de sanguine blood-pressure = pression arterial bloodcurdling = horrende blood-stream = currente sanguinee bloodthirsty = sanguinari bloody = (accompanied by bloodshed) sanguinari; (covered in blood) sanguinose bloom = (flower) flor; (on fruit) pruina; florer, florescer blooming = (flowering) florente; (prosperous) prospere blot = macula; (dry) siccar; (stain) macular blotch = macula blotting = paper papiro siccante blouse = blusa blow = colpo; (of air) sufflar; (of fuse) saltar; (wind instrument) imbuccar, sonar; (come to -s) venir al manos blow one's nose = sufflar se le naso blow-up = (explode) facer exploder; (inflate) inflar; exploder blue = blau blues = melancholia bluff = brusc; bluff; bluffar blunder = error; errar blunt = (rude) brusc; (dull) obtuse; obtunder bluntly = bruscamente bluntness = (rudeness) bruscheria; (dullness) manco de acutessa blur = apparentia confuse / indistircte; facer indistincte blurb = aviso editorial blush = rubor; rubescer board = (plank) planca, tabula; (cardboard) carton; (committee) consilio; (for games) tabuliero; (in an hotel) pension; (go on board) imbarcar se; (of train) montar in; (seize by boarding) abbordar; (on - ) a bordo (de) boarder = (scholar) interno; (lodger) pensionario boarding = house pension boarding-school = internato boast = pretension vangloriose; vangloriar se, vantar se boast-of = vantar boastful = vangloriose boasting = vanteria boat = barca boat-race = regata bob = agitar se; (hair) accurtar bodice = corsage body = corpore; (dead) cadavere; (group) gruppo; (of car) carroseria bodyguard = *guardacorpore, guarda personal bog = marisco bogus = false boil = clavo, furunculo; bullir; (water, etc) facer bullir; (peas, etc) cocer (in aqua) boil-down = reducer (se) boil-over = superfluer (a causa de ebullition) boiled-egg = ovo bullite boiler = caldiera boiling = ebulliente; ebullition boiling-point = puncto de ebullition boisterous = turbulente boisterousness = turbulentia bold = hardite; (be - ) hardir boldness = harditessa Bolivia = *Bolivia bolivian = *bolivian; *boliviano bolshevik = bolchevista; bolchevico, bolchevista bolshevism = bolchevismo bolshevist = bolchevista bolster = cossino transverse bolster-up = appoiar, sustener bolt = (for door) pessulo; (mechanics) vite; (missile) *quadrello; claucer al pessulo; escampar bomb = bomba; bombar bombard = bombardar, cannonar bombardment = bombardamento bomber = bombator bomber-plane = avion-bombator Bonaire = *Bonaire bond = *vinculo; (tie) ligamine; (finance) obligation; glutinar bone = osso; disossar bonfire = foco (de gaudio) bonnet = (headgear) cappotta, *cofia; (of car) copertura (del motor) bonus = premio bony = ossee, ossose boo = crito disapprobatori; critar con disapprobation a booby-trap = trappa explosive book = libro; reservar bookcase = (open) libreria; (closed) bibliotheca booking = reservation booking-office = billeteria book-keeping = contabilitate booklet = brochure bookmaker = agente de sponsiones bookmakers = agentia de sponsiones bookshelf = planca (pro libros) bookshop = libreria bookstall = kiosque de libros boom = (finance) altiamento de precios; (obstruction) barrage; (noise) strepito resonante; (sound) tonar; (flourish) florer boost = stimulo; stimular boot = (footwear) bottina; (high boot) botta; (of car) cala de bagage; ( - up) initiar le computator booth = barraca, cabina bootlace = cordon boot-up = initiar le computator; (get ready) equippar (se) booze = bibitura alcoholic; biber (in excesso) border = (edge) bordo, margine; (frontier) frontiera; (trimming) bordatura border on = confinar con borderline = marginal; linea de demarcation bore = (bother) persona o cosa enoiose; (of gun) calibre; (tire) enoiar; (drill) forar bored = enoiate; (be -) enoiar se boredom = enoio boring = enoiose born = nascite, nate; (be - ) nascer borough = (part of city) burgo borrow = facer se prestar borrower = *prestatario, beneficiario de presto / credito Bosnia-Herzegovina = *Bosnia e Herzegovina bosom = sino boss = chef; dominar bossy = autoritari, despotic botanical = botanic botanist = botanista botany = botanica both = ambe; ambes both... and ... = e ... e ... both-of-them = tote le duo bother = enoio, molestia, pena; enoiar, vexar; dar se pena Botswana = *Botswana bottle = (electrical) bottilia; (for babies) biberon; imbottiliar bottleneck = (top of bottle) collo de bottilia; (jam) puncto de strangulation bottle-opener = *aperibottilias bottom = (base) base, basso, fundo; culo bottomless = sin fundo, *insondabile bough = ramo boulder = petra grosse boulevard = *boulevard bounce = ( facer) saltar bound = (destined for) destinate; (tied) ligate; (obliged) obligate; salto; saltar; (it's - to happen) evenira certemente; (out of -s) foras de limites boundary = frontiera, limite boundless = sin limite bouquet = bouquet bourgeois = burgese bourgeoisie = burgesia bout = (boxing) combatto, partita; (medical) accesso bow = (curve, weapon) arco; (knot) nodo, (obeisance) reverentia, inclination; (of ship) proa; inclinar se bow-legged = valge bowels = intestino bowk = (old English) barril bowker = (old English) fabricator de barriles bowl = (basin) bassino, bassinetto; (sport) bolla; bollar bowls = (joco de) bollas; (play - ) jocar al bollas box = (case) cassa; (theater) loge; (tree) buxo; cassar; boxar boxer = boxator boxing = boxar boxing-day = festa de sancte stephano boxing-match = match de boxa box-number = (P.O. - ) cassa postal box-office = billeteria boy = puero, garson boyfriend = (friendly) amico; (lover) amante boyhood = pueritia boycott = boycott; boycottar bra = brassiere, sustenepectore brace = (support) supporto; (couple) par; fortificar, reinfortiar bracelet = bracialetto bracket = (for wall) consola; (parenthesis) parenthese brag = fanfaronar, vangloriar braid = (material) galon; (plait) tressa, (with material) galonar; (plait) tressar braille = *braille brain = cerebro; facer saltar le cerebro; (rack one's -s) rumper se le capite brainwash = facer le lavage del cerebro brainwashing = lavage del cerebro brainwave = bon idea braise = brasar brake = freno; frenar brake-drum = tambur de freno branch = branca, ramo branch-off = deramar se, furcar se branch-office = succursal, filial branch-out = expander (se), furcar (se) brand = (torch) face; (branding mark) stigma; (make) marca; stigmatisar brand-new = flammante brandish = brandir brandy = brandy brass = de laton; laton brassiere = sustenepectore bravado = bravada brave = brave, coragiose; bravar, defiar brawl = *rixa; venir al manos brazen = (of brass) de laton; (shameless) sin vergonia Brazil = Brasil brazilian = brasilian; brasiliano breach = (milit.) brecha; (of contract) ruptura; facer un brecha in bread = pan breadknife = cultello de pan breadwinner = ganiator del pan, sustentor del familia breadth = largor, latitude break = (snap) ruptura; (interval) pausa; (stop) interruption; (in the wrath) cambiamento; (snap) rumper, franger, fracturar; (stop) interrumper; (the law) infringer; (of news) communicar, divulgar; (an oath) violar; (a record) batter; (a fall) moderar; (snap) rumper, franger se; (of health) pejorar se; (of weather, voice) alterar se ( - even) finir sin esser le ganiator o le perdente breakage = ruptura break-away = distaccar se break-down = abatter; collaber; (of car) faller breaker = (electrical) interruptor; (bone - ) *fracturator breakfast = jentaculo; (have - ) jentar break-in = effraction; (by force) fortiar; (wear in) *effrager break-down = (analysis) analyse; (car) panna; (medical) collapso; (of a plan) insuccesso break-out = escappa; (escape) escappar; (epidemic, war) declarar se break-through = (breach) penetration; (progress) avantiamento decisive; penetrar break-up = dissolution, disintegration, *fragmentation, dispensation; (divorce) divorcio; fragmentar, dispersar; (machinery) dismartellar; (disperse) dispersar se; (of school) comenciar le vacantias breast = pectore breath = halito, sufflo; (out of - ) sin halito breathe = respirar breathe-in = inspirar breathe-out = expirar breather = momento de reposo, pausa breathing = respiration breathless = foras de halito breathtaking = surprendente breed = racia; elevar, propagar; prolificar breeding = (rearing) *elevamento, propagation, reproduction; (education) education breeze = brisa brew = biberage, infusion; (beer) fabricar, preparar; (tea) infunder; (trouble) preparar se brewery = fabrica de bira bribe = offerta a scopo de corruption; corrumper bribery = corruption brick = bricca bricklayer = murator con briccas bridal = nuptial bride = sponsa, *nupta bridegroom = sponso, *marito bridesmaid = *damisella de honor, *pronuba bridge = (structure) ponte; (cards) bridge; pontar bridge a gap = repler un lacuna bridle = brida; (use bridle) bridar, frenar; (restrain) refrenar brief = breve; dossier; instruer briefs = (underwear) *calceonettos brigade = brigada brigadier = brigadero bright = (dazzling) brillante, luminose; (clever) intelligente; (of colours) vive; (of eyes, weather) clar; (happy) allegre brighten = (lighten) facer plus brillante, (cheer up) allegrar; (of person) allegrar se; (weather) devenir plus clar brightness = lustro, splendo,; intensitate de illumination brilliant = brillante brilliant-idea = idea luminose brim = orlo bring = (fetch) apportar; (lead) ducer bring-about = causar, effectuar, provocar bring-back = reportar bringer = *apportator, *introductor bring-forth = producer bring-in = introducer bring-on = (cause) causar; (introduce) introducer bring-out = (come out with) facer sortir; (book) publicar bring-up = educar brink = orlo brisk = alacre briskness = alacritate Britain = Britannia; (Great - ) Grande Britannia british = britannic briton = britanno, britone brittle = fragile broad = large broad-bean = faba broadcast = disseminate, divulgate; transmission; (spread) diffunder, disseminar; (radio) radiodiffunder; *telediffunder broadcasting = (radio) radiodiffusion; *telediffusion broaden = allargar broad-minded = liberal, tolerante broccoli = broccolli brochure = brochure broke = (be -, out of money) haber nulle moneta broken = rupte broken-english = anglese imperfecte broker = agente (de cambio) bronchitis = bronchitis bronze = de bronzo; bronzo; bronzar brooch = broche brood = (of birds) covata; (of birds) covar; (meditate) meditar broody = (of birds) covator; (of people) meditative brook = rivo; tolerar broom = (for sweeping) scopa; *genista brothel = bordello, *lupanar brother = fratre brother-in-law = fratre affin brotherly = fraternal brow = (forehead) fronte; (of hill) summitate; (of eye) supercilio browbeat = intimidar brown = brun; imbrunir browse = (of animals) pasturar; (of people) leger sin methodo browser = (internet WWW) *browser; *lector del tela bruise = contusion; contunder Brunei = *Brunei brunette = brunette; brunetta brush = (for brushing) brossa; (for painting) pincel; (conflict) confrontation; brossar brush against = racer brush aside = apartar brush away =remover, subtraher brush up = (clean) brossar; (refresh) repassar, revider brusque = brusc brussels = brussel, bruxelles brussel-sprouts = caule de brussel brutal = brutal brutally = *brutalmente brute = brute; bruto bubble = bulla; ebullir buck = (male) masculo; (money) dollar; (stag) cervo buck-up = (encourage) incoragiar; (hurry) hastar; (take courage) reprender corage bucket = situla bucketful = situlata buckle = (twist) distortion; (clasp) fibula; (twist) distorquer; (fasten) fixar; distorquer se bud = button; gemmar buddhism = buddhismo buddhist = buddista budge = mover (se) budget = budget; budgetar buffalo = bufalo; bison(te) buffer = tampon; *buffer buffet = buffet; batter buffet-car = wagon buffet, wagon *cafeteria bug = (in bed) cimice; (listening device) microphono (celate); (annoy) irritar, vexar; (place devices) installar microphonos bugger = sodomita; muco nasal; committer sodomia; irritar, vexar buggery = sodomia bugle = trompetta militar; trompettar bugler = trompettero (miliitar) build = corporatura; construer builder = edificator, interprenditor de construction building = (act) edification; (edifice) edificio building-contractor = interprenditor de construction building-site = *cantier de construction, terreno a construer, terrero de construction building-society = societate immobiliari build-up = accrescimento, amassamento; (increase) amassar; (build) contruer; accrescer bulb = bulbo; (lamp, light - ) ampulla Bulgaria = Bulgaria bulgarian = bulgare; bulgaro bulge = protuberantia; protuberar bulk = (cargo) cargo; (main part) srosso; (mass) massa; parer; (in - ) in grosso bulky = grosse bull = tauro; (male) masculo; (papal - ) bulla bulldog = bull-dog bulldozer = *bulldozer bullfight = cursa de tauros bullet = bolletta bullet-proof = a prova de bolletta bulletin = bulletin bully = bruto, tyranno; intimidar, tormentar bum = (loiterer) vagabundo; (buttocks) culo, *culetto bump = (blow) colpo; (lump) tubere; collider bump into = impinger contra bumper = magnific(ente); (of car) paracolpos; (glass) vitro plen; (R.R.) tampon bumpy = (of journey) pauco confortabile; (of road) pauco plan bun = (bread) panetto dulce; (hairstyle) (capillos inrolate in) nodo buns = (cheeks of buttocks) *culettas bunch = (of flowers) bouquet; (of grapes) raceme; (of keys) fasce; gruppar; serra, se bundle = (packet) pacchetto; (of rods, sticks) fasce; (shove) pulsar sin ceremonia; (tie in a bundle) impacchettar, ligar bungalow = casa de un etage, *bungalow bungle = facer inhabilmente bunion = callositate bunk = *couchette bunker = (for coal) deposito de carbon; (milit.) refugio subterranee buoy = boia buoyant = boiante burden = onere; incargar, onerar burdensome = onerose bureau = bureau bureaucracy = bureaucratia bureaucrat = bureaucrate bureaucratic = bureaucratic burglar = effractor burglar-alarm = campana *antifurto burglary = effraction burgle = robar (per medio de effraction) burial = interramento Burkina Faso = *Burkina Faso Burma = *Burma, *Myanmar burn = arditura; arder; arder, flagrar burn-up = comburer burner = becco; (gas - ) becco de gas burning = ardente; ardimento, combustion burnt = ardite, comburite burrow = coniliera; foder burst = explosion, ruptura; (facer) exploder, rumper burst-forth = erumper burst-into = erumper burst-into-tears = erumper in lacrimas burst-into-a-room = irrumper in un camera burst out laughing = erumper in risos Burundi = *Burundi bury = interrar bus = autobus, *bus bus-route = linea de autobus bush = arbusto; (mechanics) anello, cossinetto bushy = scisse busily = occupatemente business = (trade) negotios, affaires; (job) occupation; (firm) casa de commercio, rirma; (fuss) strepito; (matter) cosa, pragma; (it's none of your - ) il non vos importa (do - with) commerciar con; business-card = carta de introduction business hours = horas de commercio business-like = methodic, practic businessman = homine de affaires / negotios bus-stop = halto de autobus bust = busto bustle = activitate; agitar se busy = (of people) occupate; (of street) frequentate, populate; occupar busy oneself with = occupar se de busybody = (fem.) officiosa; (masc.) officioso but = ma, sed; salvo but-for = salvo, sin butcher = macello; macellar butcher's-shop = macelleria butchery = macellamento, massacro butler = dispensero, majordomo butt = (barrel) botte; (buttocks) culo; (of rifle) calce, dar un colpo de corno a butt-in = interrumper butter = butyrari; butyro; butyrar butter-cup = button de auro butter-fly = papilion buttocks = culo, podice button = button; buttonar button-up = buttonar button-hole = buttoniera; retener (al passage) butt-out = cessar de interrumper buttress = contraforte; reinfortiar, sustener butt-up = (abut) junger buy = *compra, emption; *comprar, emer buy-back = redimer buy-out = disinteressar buy-up = *accaparar buyer = *comprator, emptor buzz = susurro; susurrar by = (near) juxta; (according to) secundo; (little - little) pauc a pauc; (made - hand) facite a mano ( - means of, through, along) per; by-all-means = certo by-and-by = plus tarde by-and-large = in grande parte by-bus = in bus, auto by-car = in auto by-chance = per aventura by-eleven o'clock = ante dece-un horas by-heart = de memoria by-land-and-sea = per terra e per mar; (one if by land and two if by sea) un si per terra e duo si per mar by-means-of = per by-night = de nocte by-no-means = non del toto by-oneself = sol by-saturday = ante sabbato by-sight = de vista by-the-way = a proposito bye = (good - ) adeo, a revider by-election = election local bylaw = statuto local bypass = derivation, strata de deviation; derivar by-product = subproducto bystander = circumstante byzantine = byzantin; byzantino